The Primals
"The Mighty Precursors? The Honor-driven Forerunners? The so feared Flood? And the Covenant? Ha! We outlived all of them, we were the seed of all life in your tiny pinprick of a galaxy. We have fought the Precursors in battle, defeated them. We are the real gods. The Precursors could not defeat us, so what makes you think you can? I forgot, you're a Primal. You're one of us. Stop deluding yourself, join with us, and feel eternity, ever lasting! FEEL THE UNLIMITED POWER OF GODHOOD!" -The Supreme Primal to O'Brian Josrik during the conclusion of the First Apocolyptic War. The Primals were (Unknown Translation in Latin: ''Imago Invinibilis ''or Image of Invulnerability) a Tier Negative 3 race that existed long before the creation of time, space and matter. Before anything. They are worshipped as gods by the Heralds but to the Precursors are described as a race of barbaric, destructive warlords. Their race one spanned all over Universe One but were trapped in the Supreme Sphere after the Precursor-Primal War. The Hydra, a splinter cell of their once powerful Universal Imperium still resisted the Precursors, but were eventually destroyed. They were released 6 Trillion years later by the UNSC on Earth during the Conclusion of the First Apocolyptic War based upon Reynolds ambition to create a massive human empire, with the Primals as their allies. After the betrayal, a massive Primal Civil War sparked, and was won by the Golden Primal who slayed the Supreme Primal. The rest of the Primals sided with Omega and used the last of their power to convert to humans/sangheili. Apart from Omega, the Primal race is now presumably extinct. History The Age of Evolution The Primal history is almost completely unknown up until the Age of Slavery. They are thought to have existed billions of years before even the Age of Evolution, but what is obvious is that they evolved from their homeworld, UniPrime, and formed a enormous invulnerable empire that spanned the entire universe. Hence, the Primal Universal Imperium was born. The Supreme Primal mentioned that they had fought many enemies and wiped them out, which proves other life existed during the Age of Evolution apart from the Predecessors, Heralds and Precursors. The Primals refused to release any other information about these races deaming humanity "underage" along with the other "vermin" of the galaxy. The Primals technically didn't need a military, economy or government as they were a neo-anarchal race. Many would see them as a "anarchy" but the Primals see themselves as a "networked" intelligence, so a government would be pointless for them. Whether the Universal Imperium was a label given to them for their gigantic empire or was simply the Primal way of intimidating their enemies, is completely unknown, all that is known, is that the Primals had no government or military, and neither had a need for either of them. The Precursor Enslavement At one point, the Precursors located the remnants of one the old spacefaring races that once fought the Primals, and discovered Primal tech. Though they could not fully utilize it, they were able to bypass Tier 1 and hit transcendence at Tier 0. The Primals immediately picked this up and invaded Zeban. Unprepared for the invasion, the Precursors were easily overwhelmed by the uncomprehensible firepower the Primals held. Choosing to enslave them instead of destroying them, the Primals forced the Precursors to become their labor force, using Zeban as a "death camp" for their Precursor slaves. It is thought that this "Age of Slavery" lasted for more than 200 million years, before finally the Timeless One, a Precursor, rose up and rebelled. Primal Defeat The war that followed was the longest in history, and by far the bloodiest. The Primals, as usual, didn't take a single fatality, by the Precursors suffered millions upon millions of deaths. The Primals, as they had no need for a fleet, easily decimated the Precursor fleets that attempted to invade Primal worlds, and it was thought that all hope was lost for beating them. However, for all their intellect, they were lured into a trap and the Primals were trapped in the Supreme Sphere. Unable to escape, the Primals entered a deep hibernation period, knowing that three Primal "vanguards" had stayed behind and would release them soon. The Hydra These three Primals named themselves the Hydra, and set upon finding away to reunleash the Primals. They attempted to do this discreetly, but eventually decided an all-out war against the Precursors once again would win them victory. This ultimately ended with the Precursor-Hydra War, with the Precursors taking appalling casualties, but nonetheless defeating the Hydra, and imprisoning them in high-tech, state of the art subspace prisons. The third primal however, the Golden Primal, was given a chance at redemption, as the Primal was able to see the reason behind organic life and why not all races are ultrasupreme beings. This Primal, instead, chose self-exile on Erde-Tyrene, which would later become Earth. The Apocolyptic War Millions of years later, the Silver Primal was dug up by Sangheili armed forces on Andura, a human colony during the Second War. Hoping to keep it a secret, this Primal was taken to Sangheilios and kept in cryo chamber containment so that scientists could run experiments. Disguised as a Sangheili, the Primal was able to disrupt Sangheili equipment, and stop them from revealing its true nature. However, years later, the Separatist Union learns of the Primals existence, and releases the Silver Primal, who reveals himself as "Vulcan." Learning of the Bronze and Golden Primals, Chava invades Earth, hoping to release the Bronze Primal. He succeeds, but betrays Vulcan when he finds out that he gave classified military information to the Imperialists. Angered, The Bronze Primal, or Poseidon, killed Chava and wiped out every Sangheili on Sangheilos. He then set out to find the Purgatory, a way of releasing the Primals from the Supreme Sphere and to find Zeus, the Golden Primal. He finds Purgatory on Earth, but is angered to find that Zeus, in the form of Omega, has sided with Humanity, but only out of amnesia. He allies with Reynolds and his UNSC to release the Primals. Soon after, he betrays them. By now, Omega as learnt of his Primal heritage and utilized his power to kill Poseidon and duel Cerberus, the Supreme Primal. During this time, Zeus raises a army of Primal separatists and within minutes destroys Purgatory, and cleansing the galaxy clean of Primals. The Primal Separatists and Zeus are spared, but become fully human and Sangheili alike. Description The Primals appeared to have been "light" beings that were made of pure energy and closely resembled what you would call a "ghost." The Primal's only part of the body that wasn't transparent was their eyes, which emitted a solid, crimson red glow, many called them the "true satans" or "demons of hell themselves" by the Precursors and humans alike. Another interesting feature of their unbelievalble body was how their body reacted to emotions. For example, if they were in a good mood or in a state of tranquility, their body was blue. If they were angry it was red, if they were worried it was green etc. How this feature works is unknown, but its possible this is some kind of ability the Primals are able to use to display their emotions, as they are transparent ghost creatures, and displaying facial expressions is almost impossible for them. Blue: Good Mood, at Peace. Red: Angry. Green: Worried; Panicking. Black: Dying. Pulsing Purple: Thinking. Grey: Sad. It is also said that Primals can survive in space without the need for envirosuits or masks. Due to their transparency and evident lack of organs, the Primals are simply able to do anything: Fly, Breathe underwater and in space, survive any type of injures caused by ballistic, conventional and plasmatic weaponry and are able to change their appearence. This ability has essentially made them gods. Their ability to shapeshift is why the Primals were able to hide for so long. The Bronze Primal for instance chose to disguise itself as a Sangheili Ultra, the Silver Primal as a Sangheili SpecOps, The Supreme Primal as a Sangheili Major, etc. Also due to their transparency, they can literally assume "control" over another host. For example, they can influence, indoctrinate or simply control another organic or synthetic being. This was most evident when Poseidon used it to indoctrinate Strike Commander Reynolds and the rest of the UNSC. However, many are strong enough to resist the influence the Primals exert, as was Chava'Salsamee and the Timeless One's case. Although the Primals true body "shape" will remain unknown for possibly eternity, it was confirmed that they were bipedals, much like humans and the other races of the galaxy. Strangely enough, ancient Precursor texts depict quadpedal Primals, however this might be a misinterpretation of their arms AND legs. Culture The Primals have a extremely complex cultural system, meaning it cannot be comprehended by "lesser" beings. To put it simply, the Primals worship, according to their lesser assiocates, 'themselves', as they believe that there is no greater power than their own, and that the only supreme power to plead their allegiance too, is themselves. This has caused many races to give them nicknames such as 'Narcisstic Fuck' or 'Self-Loyal Assholes'. As the Primals only believe in self-worship, this removes the possibility of religion or any type of civilized culture, leaving, to organics or mortals, no culture and only anarchy. However, the Primals have managed to establish a self-sustaining and strong governmental system, and have no need for culture. Homeworld The Primals first evolved or "appeared" as they prefer to call it, on the unusual planet of UniPrime. It was a unusual world, as the planet had the mass and size of Sol's sun and was made up of artificial and natural construction elements. It has been said that the planet existed trillions upon trillions of years before the Age of Evolution, making it the oldest planet in existence. The Primals have also used their massive power to transform into a "mobile-world", making them able to move the planet from destination to destination, as it doesn't require a orbit, getting it's night and day from artificial weather arrays. UniPrime was trapped inside the Supreme Sphere at the conclusion of the Precursor-Primal War, and hasn't been seen since, except for the Primals. Rank Structure The Primals use a unusual, but complex ranking structure. In the Primal imperium, there are 3 areas of authority, Power which resides at the top with the highest forms of power, military which resides in the middle and lesser which resides at the bottom. Primal ranks are also named, strangely, after minerals. Lesser Iron Primal Iron Primals reside at the bottom, as they are seen as "weaker" primals. They are called "children" by their higher brethen, and are barely able to use their powerful abilities, only able to lift rocks with their minds. Ore Primal Ore Primals are above Iron Primals, and are essentially the teenagers of the Primal's society. They have higher cognitive ability, more awareness of their "godhood" status and are more mature, being able to use more complex powers like shapeshifting, flying, advanced telekinesis and strength. Iridium Primal Iridium Primals are the highest of the lessers, and are fully grown adulterates. They are fully able to use all their abilities, except for abilities that could be used for harm, and are fully mature. They recognize the supremacy of the Power and Military factions, and fully self-aware. The only known Primal to hold this rank is the Unknown Primal. Military Steel Primal Steel Primals are the lowest on the military caste, but are higher than Iron, Ore and Iridium primals. They are young primals who are only just learning how to use their defensive abilties, mainly energy armor and laser eyes. Titanium Primal Titanium Primals are above Steel Primals, being on par with human commanders and colonels. They have learnt how to use flying to their advantage, laser sight, night vision, advanced energy armor and how to use their own emotions as a camouflage device. The only known Primal with this rank is Acolyte. Tungsten Primal Tungsten Primals are above Titanium Primals and are on par with human generals and field marshalls. They have learnt all defensive abilities including the most powerful, Life Seeker. The only known Primal with this rank is Sanctum. Power Bronze Primal Bronze Primals are the lowest in the power caste, and act as guardians and patriots to the Silver Primals. Bronze Primals are masters at both their casual and defensive powers, and are naturally the best warriors in the Imperium. The only known Primal to hold this rank is Poseidon. Silver Primal Silver Primals are above Bronze Primals, serving as the loyal messengers and subordinates of Golden Primals. Silver Primals are not only the masters of Bronze Primals, but absolute experts on physiology, and show professionalism in other species. The only known Primal to hold this rank is Vulcan. Golden Primal Golden Primals are above Silver Primals, serving as the subordinates and commanding enforcers of slave labor and the imperium's society, answering only to the Supreme Primal. They are experts in all fields, especially combat and negoitation, being said to be very persusive. The only known Primal to hold this rank is Zeus. Supreme Primal Supreme Primals are the high Primals, the sole leader of the Imperium and the Primal race. Caretakers of UniPrime, the centurion that leads troops into battle, the god of all gods, the very essence of existence. He is said to be beyond ambitious, but outright ruthless. The only known Primal to hold this rank is Cerberus. Trivia *The Primals are featured in the machinima series Deadly Effect as the main antagonists. *Cerberus, the Supreme Primal, was originally going to be named "Griffin." *Originally, the Bronze Primal was going to be the only Primal in existence and that his race was wiped out by the Leviathans. Eventually, the Leviathans were taken out and forgotten about, and the extinction theory taken away. *Primals have clearly stated that they can't be killed by anything except other Primals. However, Chava was able to successfully murder the Silver Primal himself. Whether shapeshifting makes Primals vulnerable or this is just an oversight, is unknown. Other Major Factions - United Nations - North Atlantic Treaty Organization - Koslovic - Frieden - Neo-Frieden - Colonial Military Administration - The United Galactic Alliance - The First Human Intergalactic Empire - The Second Human Intergalactic Empire - The Covenant Empire - The Covenant Loyalists - The Covenant Separatists - The Holy Federation of Sangheilos - The Covenant Remnants - The Precursor Sovereign Dominion - The Forerunner Ecumene - The Primal Universal Imperium - Unified Earth Government - Machina Federation - Yanme'e Hives-Jiralhanae Alliance -Kig-Yar Union - The Guardians - United Rebel Front - United Rebel Alliances - Union of Socialist Rebellion - Sangheili Separatist Confederacy - Sangheili Loyalist Alliance - Sangheili Separatist Union-Sangheili Imperialist Enforcers - Machina Resistance - Union of Supreme Nations - The Reformers - The Stoics-United Nations Space Command - Unified Unggoy Republic - Anti-Kig-Yar Freedom Movement - The First Grand and Holy Sangheili Empire - Young Seraphs - Category:Major Races